Favorable Perceptions
by xStaticxTelevisionx
Summary: CU. Alice fell down the hole and has made a place for herself as the owner of a flower shop. Blood has found himself wanting a rose that isn't red. A silly romantic story told in 100-word bits.
1. There Once Was a Girl

**One of my favorite stories in the world on fanfiction is written this way. I wanted to try it out for myself.**

 **-Static**

 **/*\**

There once was a girl named Alice. She was bright and happy and curious as a cat, though lacking in the nine lives. Once she was thrown down a hole, and in the world below she met a bizarre assortment of people.

Cats and rabbits and hares became friends, and she even managed to please the malevolent queen. Her best friend was what the myths of her world might call a necromancer, and she "adopted" a pair of murderous twins.

In the flash of an instant her life had changed. She once drowned in grief and now walked with strangers.

 **/*\**

 **Words: 100**

 **-Static**


	2. There Once Was a Man

**Hello again.**

 **-Static**

 **/*\**

There once was a man named Blood. He belonged to a world most fantastic. The sun rose and fell at his command, and the Game was his to control.

He had allies and enemies alike, and many of his peers feared him. His closest friend was forever a secret, and her existence weighed on his heart.

He absolutely adored tea and roses, and especially appreciated blends of the two. He was refined and sophisticated, but detested the aristocracy. He was lazy and droll, but interesting and sly.

Many wanted him on their side, and many more who wanted his power.

 **/*\**

 **Words: 100**

 **What do you make of this idea?**

 **-Static**


	3. Apartment

**Welp. Still no reviews. However it has only been a day. Because the chapters are so short, I am able to update this every day. Figured it would be a nice change for myself from once randomly every couple of months.**

 **-Static**

 **/*\**

 _Waves. There are waves, rising and falling against the shore. The ocean. The ocean that my home is just a few miles from…_

BEEP!

Alice's eyes flew open at the obnoxious blaring of her alarm clock before she knocked the thing to the ground. She winced as it crashed to the floor, and opened her mouth to call out an apology when she remembered.

That's right. There was no Julius. She didn't live with him anymore.

Her lips curved into a smile.

She had loved living with Julius, but it didn't compare to the feeling of having her own apartment.

 **/*\**

 **Words: 100**

 **-Static**


	4. Her Dream

**Another!**

 **-Static**

 **/*\**

Alice yawned and stood up, careful of the pieces of alarm clock on her floor. She sheepishly bounced around them on her toes as her socked feet led her to the kitchen.

She could not start her day without tea and breakfast. She glanced at the clock on the wall – a housewarming gift from Julius – and sighed in relief. Keeping the time in mind, she finished her meek breakfast, bathed, and made her way downstairs.

Excellent, she was fifteen minutes early for opening time. She could check on her flowers.

She still couldn't believe her dream had come true.

 **/*\**

 **Words: 100**

 **-Static**


	5. Flower Shop

**/*\**

The lilacs bloomed and the orchids looked lovely. A few small birds - gifts from Ace - fluttered about the tiny shop, settling down into their nests during the night period. Every hour Alice would check on the plants, and sit at her desk in the corner as various customers browsed.

She'd gotten lucky. Everyone wanted to buy from the Foreigner's Flower Shop.

The faceless would buy at least fifteen plants from her per time period. She had issues keeping her business well-stocked, but she was happy. The only thing that troubled her was the lack of familiar faces.

 **/*\**

 **Words: 100**

 **-Static**


	6. Doorbell

**/*\**

Though her days were busy that didn't mean they weren't repetitive, and this day was no different. She chit-chatted with her customers and made her sales, but her little store took up a lot of time.

It wasn't an unpleasant occupation, but she could no longer take weekends. She could visit neither Queen nor mansion. There was no Knave of Hearts, or Cheshire Cat, and there was no more playing with fluffy rabb-erm, dog ears.

She rarely got time to visit the Clock Maker. The tower was two blocks from her house. Alice sighed.

Then the doorbell chimed.

 **/*\**

 **Words: 100**

 **-Static**


	7. Tweedle-One

**/*\**

The Twins had been bored, and absolutely sick of guarding the bloody gate.

"You know brother," one of them said, "it's been a really long time since we've seen her."

The other sibling needed no clarification.

"It really has, brother." He met his siblings' eyes, a glint of mischief flickering through his gaze.

"You know," Dee said slyly, "I think we're a bit overdue for a break."

Dum laughed. "I think you're right."

With that the twins stood up and morphed. They knew she preferred them as children, but they didn't feel like indulging her. They had really missed her.

 **/*\**

 **Words: 100**

 **-Static**


	8. Surprise!

**/*\**

When the door chimed and Alice looked up, a smile spread out across her face. Even if it wasn't Vivaldi or Julius, he was still a welcome presence.

Even if the Knight drove her batty, he was still her friend.

"Ace!" She exclaimed. "How are you?" He laughed, smiling sheepishly.

"Hey Alice! I'm doing pretty well. What about you?" Alice laughed.

"Take a look around. I haven't left in ages." Ace seemed to understand.

"I know, I mean I like camping, but-" Immediately Alice's expression morphed into light exasperation.

"You're lost again, aren't you?"

"Maybe just a little?" Alice sighed.

 **/*\**

 **Words: 100**

 **-Static**


	9. Teasing

**/*\**

"Ace how many times have I told you? Get a map." She grumbled.

"I distinctly recall you telling me to get a compass too." He added, a thoughtful look coming over his face.

"That I did." Alice agreed. "So you didn't actually want to pay me a visit." Ace placed a hand over his clock and took a step back, his eyebrows lifting.

"You wound me." He said, smiling. "Why wouldn't I want to see my favorite foreigner?" Alice giggled.

"I'm the only foreigner you know." She retorted. Ace was dangerous, she knew that, but she still loved their banter.

 **/*\**

 **Words: 100**

 **-Static**


	10. Lonely

**/*\**

"So how late are you this time?" She asked, reluctantly diverting the conversation back to their responsibilities. Ace had stuck around for maybe an hour. He'd sat at the desk with her as they conversed over tea. He shrugged.

"I'd say…two time periods?" He answered, not sounding entirely sure himself. Alice hummed, impressed.

"That's a new record for you. Want me to walk you to Julius's place?" Ace smiled but shook his head.

"No it's fine. I can make it there myself."

"Well there goes your record." She muttered, eyes dropping. It was then Ace realized something.

She was lonely.

 **/*\**

 **Words: 100**

 **-Static**


	11. Late

**/*\**

Ace sat back down in his chair and smiled, cheekily placing his feet on the desk.

"You know Alice," he said, "I can still spend some time. Like you said: I'm always late." Alice gave him a disapproving look over her teacup.

"Go see Julius, Ace." She scolded.

"Or," he answered, a mischievous grin adorning his face, "I could just stay here."

"Something tells me that's a bad idea."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"You're no fun." She sat straighter, ready to continue when the bell chimed again.

"Hey!" A voice called. "Hands off her, Knight!"

 _Oh no._ Alice thought.

 **/*\**

 **Words: 100**

 **-Static**


	12. Tweedle-Two

**/*\**

Ace glanced up, startled, as a pair of adult twins dashed to the desk.

"Oh, hi." He said. "What brings the two of you here?" Dee snorted. Dum rolled his eyes.

"We wanted to see sis." Dee stated, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. Ace was going to tell them to sod off when Alice spoke.

"Boys," she scolded, "be nice. Ace was just visiting too."

"He sees you all the time." Dum grumbled. "He's always loitering around the shop." Alice raised an eyebrow.

"It's true!" Dum intervened. "We see him!"

Ace avoided her gaze.

 **/*\**

 **Words: 100**

 **-Static**


	13. Route

**/*\**

The Knight's discomfort was almost tangible. He wasn't used to getting caught. His glare settled on the twins as he sank down into his chair, one leg crossing over the other.

"And how, exactly, would you know that?" He asked, smoothly shifting the attention back to the twins. Dee raised an eyebrow challengingly.

"We come to town all the time with the Boss." He answered.

"Our normal route passes by here." Dum supplied.

"Why does he come into town?" Ace pressed. "It's not as though this is Hatter territory." Dee shrugged.

"He likes to make sure sis is doing alright."

 **/*\**

 **Words: 100**

 **-Static**


	14. Forgiven

**/*\**

"Not that he would ever admit it," Dum continued, "but that's not the point. Why do _you_ come here, dorky Knight?"

"I have my reasons." He replied cheerfully. "Anyways, I really should get going. See you around Alice!" He waved before letting the door close behind him, before Alice could say a single word.

"You didn't have to chase him away you know." She grumbled at the twins, taking another long sip from her tea. Their faces fell.

"We're sorry sis." One said.

"But he's so _annoying_." Growled the other. "Besides, we brought chocolate cake and berries."

All was forgiven.

 **/*\**

 **Words: 100**

 **-Static**


	15. Ditching

**/*\**

Elliot was furious. This was the tenth time in the last two time periods that the twins had ditched work.

Why hadn't Blood fired the damn kids?

The hare sighed and pulled his gun, looking for tracks. He'd need to find them if he was going to chew them out.

He followed light footprints and disturbed foliage. It wasn't until he realized where he was that he figured out where the two had gone.

There were various reasons that they might leave the gate, and Elliot was not surprised in the least. Nose twitching, he headed for Alice's tiny shop.

 **/*\**

 **Words: 100**

 **-Static**


	16. Trouble

**/*\**

It hadn't taken long for the twins to wear out their welcome. After the cake, they'd gotten bored.

She wished Ace was still here.

They were absolutely reckless. They'd broken three flower pots in less than ten minutes and a few stalks of bamboo had gotten cut on accident. A bird nest had fallen, and a sparrow sat on the desk cuddled up in a tiny blanket.

"I swear I _will_ call your boss." She threatened. The twins laughed.

"Sissy rabbit?" One asked. Alice's eyes narrowed.

"I'll call Blood." They stopped immediately.

The day had been going so well too.

 **/*\**

 **Words: 100**

 **-Static**


	17. Frustration

**/*\**

When Elliot had finally arrived on the scene, the damage was already done. Many of the baubles in the shop were broken and Alice was hanging her head over one of the shattered pots, a sad lily toppling to the floor.

"What did you do?" He growled at the twin boys sitting outside. It was clear that Alice had banished them, and they looked at him forlornly.

"We didn't mean to!" One cried.

"We were just playing." The other pouted. Elliot sighed.

"I'll deal with the two of you later."

Truly risking life and limb, he stepped into the shop.

 **/*\**

 **Words: 100**

 **-Static**


	18. Working

**/*\**

Blood lounged in his office, staring down at the notepad before him. Today he had been feeling particularly lazy. He'd taken care of all of his own paperwork in the past month, so with a light conscience he shoved off a foot-tall stack on Elliot.

He wanted to work on something else today, and he was making wonderful progress. The words flowed well and he'd managed an effect less darkly humorous.

But all of that was ruined the moment one of the faceless knocked on the door.

"Sir," the man said, "Elliot is calling for you. It's the twins."

Lovely.

 **/*\**

 **Words: 100**

 **-Static**


	19. Assist

**/*\**

Elliot opened the door carefully, letting the bell chime. He didn't want to upset Alice any more than she already was. After she greeted him weakly, he offered to help her clean up. A soft smile was his only reward.

Alice handed him a broom, and he began to sweep up the dirt and broken pots as Alice tried to get the plants themselves situated in new pots. Elliot had almost finished his task when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye.

More dirt and ceramic bits, but a tiny blue rose had fallen to the floor.

 **/*\**

 **Words: 100**

 **-Static**


	20. Special

**/*\**

Flowers were in full bloom as Elliot tried to pick up the plant, tiny thorns digging into his fingers. He'd finally finished sweeping up everything else, and Alice was still fussing with an exotic-looking flower.

He finally wrangled the small bush back up to the table and Alice glanced over at him. Once she saw the rose she swore and immediately snatched another pot into her hands.

"Of all the plants they could have destroyed." She grumbled.

"Is this one special?" Elliot asked. She nodded, smiling.

"This is the only one I grew myself. I like roses, but not red."

 **/*\**

 **Words: 100**

 **-Static**


	21. The Sparrow

**/*\**

It had taken nearly an hour to fix the shop, and now Alice was left in something of a predicament.

The sparrow was still sleeping on her desk, and since its nest was broken she wasn't entirely sure what to do with it.

She used a finger to lightly pet its head. What was she going to do? The birds in her shop had been gifts from Ace when it had first opened. She couldn't let anything bad happened to them.

When she expressed her distress to Elliot, his face lit up.

She followed him out of the flower shop.

 **/*\**

 **Words: 100**

 **-Static**


	22. Tattle Tale

**/*\**

Alice, though puzzled, was a little intrigued. Elliot had taken her to what looked to be a pet shop. She proclaimed that she hadn't known those existed in Wonderland.

While she distracted herself looking over birdseed and premade nests, Elliot had walked up to the counter.

"Lovely day isn't it?" The shopkeeper asked amicably.

"I'd say we need an umbrella." Elliot stated, gazing out at the clear azure sky.

The shopkeeper nodded and inconspicuously handed the hare a notepad and paper.

He wasted no time explaining the days events to his boss.

He knew he wouldn't be returning tonight.

 **/*\**

 **Words: 100**

 **-Static**


	23. Respite

**Maybe there will be a story like this for Alice and Joker someday. But not right now. I don't want to write about him right now. xD**

 **-Static**

 **/*\**

Though irate with the twins for hindering his progress on his latest project, Blood wasted no time leaving the mansion. If Elliot was telling the truth then the twins had directly disobeyed him.

He had clearly instructed that Alice be left alone.

He knew she wanted her own life, and with the "disappearance" of her vial she had created one. She was happy, and he had no interest in disrupting her existence.

The twins knew this. Elliot knew this. Even the goddamned knight knew it.

Alice deserved her respite. Blood had even gone out of his way to ensure it.

 **/*\**

 **Words: 100**

 **-Static**


	24. Cookies and Tea

**/*\**

Alice was always a capable woman, especially within Wonderland. People hated to displease her and the Role-Holders – most of them anyways – liked her very much.

However she still had to obey certain rules, laws that existed in her own world as well. She'd had a tough time opening her business. Initially she had wanted a bakery, but…

There were already so many that she would have had too much competition. As much as she would have like to bake cookies and brew tea, she couldn't do that and own the shop. So she'd resorted to the next best thing.

Flowers.

 **/*\**

 **Words: 100**

 **-Static**


End file.
